Ankah
New Life From a young age, the Katali people had been curious creatures, learning to communicate, co-operate, and adapt to their surroundings. It was in the earliest days of their species that a small gathering of Katali began to form the first signs of civilization: constructing shelter, creating facilities, relegating positions and tasks to those best suited for them. It was the beginning of everything for an ultimately primitive people, and those smart enough knew how to capitalize on it. The Katali were still very religious at the time—far more radically than they are now—and those who had brought such joy and prosper to them were soon revered as Ankah, or Primes; which are essentially the embodiment of a god. This was exploited to an extreme: these Primes demanding their praise be sung and monuments be raised in their honor, and the Katali were none the wiser. Technology began to rise, small bits and pieces being given to the people as ‘gifts from the gods’, with the bulk of their development being centered on interstellar travel. It was at this time that the Katali would reach beyond their own world, landing on Vulo Novi and beginning the slow and grueling progress of colonizing the planet. The Great Divide As construction on Vulo had begun to flourish, a strange disconnect between the Primes of Baracal and Vulo started to form. It was a matter of miscommunication and different ideas, leading to a slow building tension that would eventually lead to the downfall of the Primes. Developments would continue up until nearly 1500 CE, when tension between primes caused a divide in social structure, forming three houses in different areas of the planet. While half of them wished to continue in their ways and focus on expanding their reach, the other damned them and each other into an endless conflict. This is the Great Divide when nearly half of the Ankah decided to abandon Katali space and explore the stars in their only sizeable ship. '' Beyond the Stars It was a very aggressive reaction to the hostility of their people, one that soon caught up with them. Their journey brought them closer into the core of the galaxy, soon exposed to the harsh environment which drove them to develop their ship into a much larger station, one which could anchor against the supermassive black hole at the core. With the time dilation being so extreme this close to the galactic core, the passage of time was slower relative to the rest of the galaxy, giving them far more time to advance their own technology. While the rest of the galaxy had passed nearly another thousand years, to the Ankah it was exponentially longer. Their station is covered by a prototype shielding that needed constant adjustments and supervision to keep it online, driving the Ankah to focus their efforts on further advances over the millennia. Physical appearances altered and adapted through generations, leaving most of the Ankah and their offspring with either dark hues or pale grays, and their eyes developed a red glaze that could prevent damage from the immense light of the galactic core. Category:Races